Resurgence
by baltimorejones
Summary: Dani Matthews is the daughter of Erudite's faction representative, Jeanine Matthews. Her mother has high expectations for her but Dani has a secret. One secret that could end up killing her, she's Divergent. Dani transfers to Dauntless to protect herself but she finds trouble already there when she runs into an old acquaintance, another Divergent, and someone who holds a grudge.
1. Into the Unknown

A/N: Firstly I would just like to point out that this is an Eric/OC Fan Fiction that is slightly AU in terms of adding another character and potentially having a different ending for actual character in the book. This will also be an appropriate mixture of the books and the movies because honestly I didn't like how the books were written. Not to say that the storyline and the world that Veronica Roth created wasn't amazing, I'm just not a fan of the writing.

Secondly, yes I know Eric isn't everyone's favorite Character and hes done some pretty messed up shit. But to me he has so much potential to do good. It's the same way I felt about Draco in Harry Potter and Zuko in Avatar the Last Airbender. They were the type of characters that not only needed redemption but kind of deserved to have that option (Luckily Zuko made the right choice).

Thirdly, this takes place a year before Tris transfers to Dauntless and I apologize now if I mess a few things up I'm literally getting all my information off the wiki because I'm letting my friend borrow my book. This is also not edited.

Lastly, Enjoy and Comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy and any of its characters they are owned by Veronica Roth.

Chapter Song- Full Moon by The Black Ghosts

* * *

It was raining on the day of the Choosing Ceremony, when I transferred from Erudite. Droplets of water pelted against the window as I gazed back at the building I grew up in. Knowing I would never return should have made me lament but I wasn't, I felt indifferent. All the apartments for Erudite were the same there was nothing unique about the sleek furniture or the blue color scheme. Nothing made it feel like home to me, and that was one of the first signs in knowing I didn't belong.

My mother hadn't noticed my impartial expression as she talked adamantly to whoever was on the other line. Normally I would be listening just as intently but my mind was elsewhere. Her assistant Ester was sitting across from us waiting patiently for my mother's conversation to end so she could discuss the rest of today's schedule after the Choosing Ceremony. Her eyes flicked towards me every so often, they were cold and calculating, she must have noticed my disinterest in my mother's conversation. Ester had caught me snooping on numerous occasions into my mothers work due to my natural curiosity. She could tell whenever I was lying about it, Ester was a born Candor after all and her suspicions were never wrong it was probably one of the reasons why my mother hired her.

My eyes never left Esters as I turned my ear towards my mother to listen in.

"Continue the tests, the serum needs to be one hundred percent accurate towards those with conclusive results." There was a slight pause. "Take as much time as you need Devin." She hung up the phone.

The Simulation Serum was the drug used to conduct the aptitude tests. My mother had been the one to design the serum. It created illusions that determine ones predominant characteristics towards each faction but why were they still administrating tests? _Were they perfecting the serum?_ I wondered.

"Ester, fill me in on today's schedule." My mother ordered and obediently her Assistant rambled on about the events taking place after the Choosing Ceremony. She scrolled through the tablet with the thick rimmed glasses, which she probably didn't need, they were slipping off the bridge of her nose.

"Your last meeting of the day is at five with the faction leaders from Dauntless." Just as she finished my head popped up at that last one. It wasn't everyday that my mother would personally meet with those from Dauntless. She usually let someone lower on the totem pole deal with Dauntless, her sights were usually on Abnegation.

"Why are you meeting with Dauntless?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. My mother's blue eyes slid from the tablet in front of her and mirrored mine.

"Erudite have always been close allies with Dauntless. We need their protection just as they need our technological advancements. It's what keeps our society moving." She spoke smoothly and it took every ounce of will I had not to roll my eyes at her cheap answer.

I felt like a child again being told the importance of the five factions and each role we play in to ensure our future.

"You should use that line the next time you speak for Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony. It will make those with lesser intellect feel just as important." I spoke sharply and my mother just clicked her tongue with disapproval.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you Danielle." She scolded.

"Does printing out false accusations about another faction with no underlying facts fall under the same category?" I push and my mother turns to me unexpectedly with a look of bewilderment on her face.

It wasn't always often when I challenged my mother like that, especially in front of other people. When I did, it always caught her by surprise and I sometimes wondered if she knew something was off. Erudite's were expected to question people's actions for a better understanding but to say it to someone like Jeanine Matthews was indecent.

"I wouldn't expect a sixteen year old who hasn't even gone through her initiation to understand." My mother bit back. "But enough of this, we should be arriving at the Hub soon."

She turned back towards her tablet and continued working as if our conversation hadn't even occurred. That's how it always was with her, you were either worthy of her time or not at all.  
I returned to my window as I watched our descent towards the Hub and the rain continued to fall.

Just as my mother predicted we arrived to our destination. Ester scrambled for an umbrella while my mother waited impatiently for the driver to open the door for her. I pushed open my door, with the rain barely sprinkling into the car, while opening an umbrella to guard myself from the drizzling rain. My heels clicked against the pavement as I stepped out. I stared up at the building that stood with over one hundred floors, one of the last remanding buildings still in good condition. It's where the Choosing Ceremony takes place every year and where I will be transferred from Erudite to Dauntless.

Thunder shook the sky and Dauntless came running from where the train had just stopped. Wearing combat boots and individualized with tattoos and piercings they ran through the rain with absolutely no care. I stared in envy as they jumped and laughed with one another, high off adrenaline. Ester muttered something along the lines of animals under her breath while my mother ushered us into the building.

People stared as Jeanine Matthews walked by, head straight forward, ignoring everyone she passed without a second glance. Her face set with determination as she plowed through the crowd of people that parted at her entrance. Ester struggled to keep up with her long strides but followed after my mother like a puppy. I stayed behind with the other Erudite's as we waited for parents and other guests to take their seats.

I pulled at the hem of shirt and smoothed out my blonde hair that was held tightly in a ponytail, fidgeting endlessly as we waited impatiently for them to let the rest of us inside.

"Nervous?" Someone spoke from behind me.

"Should I be?" I retorted as I turned to look at the person speaking. My gaze landed on Jackson, a fellow Erudite, and my biggest rival during school. His father worked in a facility that researched the positive and negative side effects of the serum. If I was to stay in Erudite he would be my biggest competition during the initiation.

"That depends on whether you stay in Erudite or not." Jackson shrugged his lean shoulders.

"But considering who your mother is I wouldn't be surprised if you pull top rank like she did." He pointed out and I crossed my arms defensively.

"What makes you think I'm choosing Erudite?" I questioned.

"Just a safe assumption." Jackson explained reassuringly and we stared at each other in a thoughtful silence.

"Candor?" I inquired and he raised his eyebrows at me in surprise.

"Good observation," he complimented. "Are you sure you're not choosing Erudite?" I smiled inquisitively up at him.

"You'll have to wait and see." The doors to the main hall opened wide and the sixteen year olds from every faction shuffled inside to see what future they belong to.

We separated into five sections, on the far right Abnegation, then Amity, Erudite, Candor, and lastly Dauntless. The soon to be initiates sat farther back while the families of each teenager sat towards the middle.

I spotted my mother right up front as I took my seat next to Jackson. She was speaking Johanna Reye, one of the leaders from Amity. She glanced over in my direction and pointed me out to Johanna. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and leaned back in my chair to hide myself from their piercing gaze.

"Afraid you're going to disappoint?" Jackson asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied, my eyes flicked towards where his father stood, they looked alike, tall with a scrawny profile, both of them wore glasses but after this I'm sure Jackson won't need them anymore.

"He knows."

"Pardon?"

"He knows my results were Candor." Jackson clarified.

"You mean you told him?" I questioned but Jackson just shook his head.

"No, he knew." He chuckled to himself. "He knew before I did. I guess Erudite's have a sense for that sort of thing."

No one knew what my results were.

"You know I'm surprised, I always thought you were going to follow in your mothers footsteps and be Erudite's next faction leader." Jackson remarked and I nodded my head in agreement, stealing a glimpse of my mother before the Ceremony started. She was nowhere to be found.

"I swore you and I were going to battle it out for that number one spot during initiation." I pause. "At least before yesterday happened."

"I suppose that will be a relief for Grace." He nodded toward a red head who kept tossing us nervous looks, silently praying we would transfer factions.

She had always struggled to keep up with Jackson and I during school. While he and I had a friendly competition she took it more seriously than either of us did. It was probably the fact that both our parents beat hers during the initiation.

"I doubt it." I disagreed before continuing. "Some transfer is probably going to get it."

"Look at us," Jackson began. "Worrying about initiation for a faction we will no longer be a part of."

"I'm more worried about everyone's reaction." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Why?" Jackson asked and a smile slowly formed on his face. "Were your results Abnegation?" I glanced at him sideways before we both started chuckling.

"Over my mother's dead body."

"I certainly hope not." I jumped at the sound of her voice ringing in my ear. That stern authoritative tone that I always obeyed to as a child, she stood over me with her hands behind her back and a neutral expression on her face.

"Yes?" I asked politely, standing up to match her height and smoothing out my skirt in the process. My mask instantly went up in an instant.

"I wanted to remind you that whatever faction you choose should reflect on your aptitude results and not on where you think you belong." She eyed me warily.

"I know how this works mother." I reply dully.

"I'm just warning you." My mother countered. "You're too useful to end up factionless." I blinked in surprise as she held my elbow affectionately before turning around and heading back to her seat. I watched her leave in bewilderment before settling down next to Jackson again.

The Ceremony had begun.

Dauntless was hosting this year and then a man with dreadlocks and several piercings stepped up onto the stage. He introduced himself as Max, I made a mental note to remember his face. He was one of the Dauntless leaders and the first name he called was from Erudite.

"Jackson Andrews."

Jackson stood up confidently and walked down to the five metal bowls each containing a substance that represents each of the factions.

Grey Stone for Abnegation, Earth for Amity, Water for Erudite, Glass for Candor, and Lit Coals for Dauntless. Max handed him the knife, he slit his palm and released his own blood. Candor. I guessed right.

He continued calling names as I waited with baited breath. My heart pounded whenever someone was transferred into Dauntless and they stomped and cheered, the loudest out of any faction. It was a surprise when Melody Green, Amity born, had chosen Dauntless. She was small and lanky, I had trouble seeing how she ended up choosing Dauntless. The shocked gasps that came from Amity were overpowered by the roar from Dauntless. Another Erudite had chosen Dauntless besides myself, Martin Lawrence, I wasn't shocking he chose Dauntless what he lacked intellectually he earned in size. I could see him doing well in that faction.

"Danielle Matthews." They called next and I stood up.

I felt them all staring at my back as I walked down the steps. They watched and wondered what faction Jeanine Matthews daughter was going to choose.

Max handed me the knife and I gazed at my own blue eyes in the reflection. With steady fingers I cut across the palm of my hand. I stared at the water in Erudite and thought about staying in a place I was accustomed to, somewhere I know I'd do well and pass with flying colors. But I knew I wouldn't be safe in Erudite. Not when I was living under the same faction as my mother. Not when she believed I was a threat to the system.

Not when I was Divergent.

I held my hand over the lit coal and watched as it ignited at the drop of my blood. Dauntless cheered wildly as I went to stand by the other transfers. I didn't even look at my mother.

The Ceremony ended and the Dauntless hopped to their feet, the first to leave. Running up the stairs the transfers followed behind them. I struggled to keep up in my skirt and heels but I managed.

We pushed through the doors of the hubs entrance into the pouring rain. Us transfers watched as they spun around and danced without a care and for the first time I actually felt the rain on my skin. I laughed and stared up at the sky soaking in the idea of no longer being Jeanine Matthews perfect daughter, I was me. Pulling the hair tie out of its high pony tail, I let my blonde locks go free.

"C'mon transfers we're leaving." Max barked as he strutted out of the hub.  
We ran, following the Dauntless born through the drizzling rain. They didn't slow down and wait for us to catch up, they were practically racing one another. That's when I spotted it, the train speeding down an open track and we were running towards it.

"Are we supposed to jump on that?" A Candor transfer asked from behind me, Melody answered for all of us with a slight whimper as we watched the Dauntless born hop onto the train with ease.

Martin pushed ahead, breathing heavily with his arms pumping through the air he struggled to pull himself onto the rail. He stumbled back almost running into me but I pushed him forward giving him a boost onto the train. I was next, ignoring the pain in my calves I jumped forward and gripped my hand onto the railing. Hooking my high heeled foot around the corner of the open door, I pushed and landed face first onto the train floor. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the other transfers climbed on board from behind me.

"Well done." Someone said sarcastically, I sat up.

"You try jumping onto a train in heels." I groaned as I pulled the blue heels off my feet.

I looked up to see a Dauntless born staring down at me in amusement as I dusted myself off. He wore all black like the rest of them and had tattoos peeking out from underneath his clothing. He was an initiate like myself, but more prepared and certainly more skilled in the area of fighting. He held down his gloved hand.

"I'm Travis," He greeted. "Dauntless born."

"I'm Danielle," I replied. "Former Erudite."

We shook hands.

"I noticed. You're a long way from home Erudite are you should you can handle it here?" Travis asked with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought I couldn't." I snapped back and he held up his hands defensively.

"Alright," He smiled wider. "Are you sure that she can handle it though?" He gestured behind me.

I turned my head and saw that Amity girl, Melody on the floor of the train with her hands wrapped around her knee. That's when I saw what was leaking between her fingers, blood. I looked away, part of me wanted to ignore her heavy whimpering and just let her deal with her own mess. We were initiates now and we had to look out for ourselves, especially being pit up against Dauntless born. Then I thought back to what that Abnegation born said to me after my aptitude test, when my results came back inconclusive. When she told me I was Divergent. _That compassion can go a long way as long as we keep giving it, nothing can take it away_, I remembered.

"Goddamn it." I muttered and stood up from my spot on the train.

I sat down next to her a ripped a strip of fabric off of my own skirt then began tying it around her wounded knee.

"Thank you." She said softly her brown eyes quickly drying up.

"Don't mention it." I responded. "You'll have to go to the infirmary once we get to wherever Dauntless Headquarters is located." I explained quickly and I stood up to stand with the rest of the transfers. Melody followed quietly behind me just as the Dauntless born began jumping onto the roof of a building, landing on their feet perfectly.

"Are these people crazy?" Another Candor asked as he stuck his head out the train to stare at them in disbelief.

"You can stay here if you want." Martin sneered and jumped off the train onto the roof, rolling awkwardly onto his back.

"After you." The same Candor offered me the next jump.

I rolled my eyes, took a step back, and started running towards the open door. I was flying and I was falling, fast. I took a plunge into the dirt and scraped my knees real good against the rocks that lay beneath me. Brushing myself off I watched as the other Transfers followed behind all except one Candor who stayed aboard the train long enough to realize he made a mistake and was now factionless. He jumped, missing the roof by a foot and falling to the streets below. I didn't want to believe it but I heard the sound of his bone breaking once he hit the pavement.

"There's always that one." Max says as he leaned over to look at the damage done to the Candor transfer. He looked back at us and moved towards the giant hole that lay on top of the roof. "Welcome Initiates, I'm Max one of the leaders of Dauntless here to greet you personally before I hand you off to the trainers." He began as he walked close to the edge of the hole. "But first, to get into Dauntless, you have to jump." Max pointed over his shoulder towards the gaping hole that they were forcing us to plunge into. "Who's first?"

No one volunteered even Martin was staying silent this time around. I bit my cheek and stepped forward.

"Ah Ms. Matthews, a pleasure to have you transfer to Dauntless. Your mother must be really proud." He spoke sardonically but I ignored him and climbed up onto the edge. I turned around and faced the other initiates with a small smirk, closed my eyes, and fell into the unknown.


	2. The Chasm

A/N: I'm going to try and update once a week, maybe more. I just finished my finals yesterday so I have a lot of free time.

Please R&amp;R, I'm really unsure of this Chapter. I wasn't even going to have Eric in it at all an somehow that happened. Enjoy!

Unedited.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy and any of its characters, they are owned by Veronica Roth.

Chapter Song- Icarus by Bastille

* * *

There was something remarkable about falling into a pit with no knowledge of what was at the bottom. An hour ago I would have questioned why we had to jump. But an hour ago I wasn't a Dauntless Initiate and my hair wasn't tumbling past my shoulders and I wasn't jumping off of trains barefoot and my skirt wasn't ripped at the front. Now I wasn't even questioning the consequences of jumping off a roof and into a mysterious dark hole.

My back hit net and I bounced several feet into the air before settling in the middle of the black net. Laughing, I looked at my surroundings the room was dark except for the light that was emitting from the hole that I just fell through. The safety netting was being pulled with me along with it. I glanced at a Dauntless man with an outstretched hand, holding the black fabric down to help me out. I grabbed his hand and rolled out from the safety net.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at my bare feet.

"On a train back to Erudite." I grinned sheepishly then hopped onto the floor next to him.

"What's your name?" The man questioned as he sized me up.

"Dani." I spoke quickly, not wanting anyone to know who my mother was.

"First jumper—Dani!" He yelled at the surrounding members of the faction. "Welcome to Dauntless."

Slowly, each initiate fell through as I watched from the sidelines with all the other Dauntless members. There we twenty-three of us over all, twelve Dauntless-born and eleven transfers, five of us didn't make it off the train. Factionless. I studied the clothing of each member as they fell one by one, committing them to memory.

Candor had the most transfers, seven initiates all in white attire. Three girls and four boys, I recognized a few of them but never bothered to remember their names. They were the wild card during initiation, it was hard to read which ones would be successful or not. Ex-Candors were usually good liars.

Erudite's had three transfers, including myself. I knew both of them and they knew me, which just made it more difficult to hide my identity. Martin had the biggest advantage I suspected that he knew he was going to end up in Dauntless at an early age. Defined muscles were bulging through his dress shirt, he obviously had been preparing for this initiation. He would be my greatest challenge here. Zachary Thatcher was another matter, if I were to guess where he'd end up transferring to it wouldn't be Dauntless, it would be Abnegation. The only advantage he would have here was his height he practically towered over everyone in this room. Other than that I didn't think he would last long but it would be longer then the Amity girl.

Melody Green, going by Mel now, and there was no way she'd make it through initiation. She screamed louder than anyone on her way down and was still shaking when she went to stand next to me. On top of that she was extremely small and skinny. I don't know what made her think she could handle Dauntless. I just knew she was going to be bait for the bigger fish around here.

Once all the initiates were on the ground we were led down a narrow hallway by two of the trainers. I walked along side Mel and a Candor girl with a pixie cut kept shooting me curious glances. We stopped, and the female trainer with three piercings in her eyebrow spoke. "This is where we divide, Dauntless-born are with me the transfers go with him." He gestured toward the male trainer, he had no piercings but I spotted tattoos peaking through the collar of his shirt.

They left and we were left nervously in the hands of a man with a permanent bitch face.

"My name is Four, I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks during this— initiation." He introduced himself and the pixie cut girl giggled, for what reason, his name or because she thought he was cute? I wasn't entirely sure but Four wasn't amused.

"Something funny?" He glared and she shook her head. "Good." We continued following him and as we walked he began talking again. "We're going into the Pit." He spoke over his shoulder.

"What's the Pit?" Another Candor asked as we shuffled along the narrow halls.

"You'll see when we get there." He barked and no one spoke after that.

We entered what I assumed was the Pit and it was rightly named. It consisted of a deep pit that was filled with several members of Dauntless. The roof was made of glass and if that wasn't terrifying enough the walkways had no railings to guide you. The only thing to prevent you from falling was the blue lights that hung from various points down the path.

As we were walking by, several Dauntless-born came bursting through the walkway, ignoring us Transfers and almost making me fall off the edge of the path. I see pavement as I dive forward and close my eyes to brace for impact until I feel pressure on my elbow. I'm being pulled back and breathe a sigh of relief as I turn to thank who I was sure was Four, it wasn't.

Grey eyes, cold and menacing that looked far too familiar for my own comfort. He wore microdermals over his right eyebrow and gauges in his ears. He was tall, about a head taller than me and his forearms were covered in tattoos as well as muscle. At first glance I would have assumed he was Dauntless-born but his eyes were calculating and devious. He was from Erudite, I realized right away and any acknowledgement of gratitude had slipped my mind. Who was he? I thought to myself.

"Watch it Transfer." He growled and his grip tightened before he shoved me towards Four. I regained my balance and glared at the brute who was clearly trying to intimidate me. Nothing pissed me off more than that.

"You're the one who nearly knocked me off, you watch it." I bit back, unafraid no matter how daunted I felt towards his size.

His jaw clenched as he sized me up and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his gaze but I didn't show my unease. I held my chin up and stared back, refusing to back down. This wasn't one of my greater plans but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing my own vulnerability. As his eyes traveled down he smirked at my bare feet before turning to Four with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Do continue the tour." He held his hands behind his back and grinned at Four.

Four stared at him for a moment seemingly not pleased to be having him along and something definitely told me they weren't friends. He nodded and we walked through the rest of the way with the big brute following behind. Turning right out of the pit, I could hear rapidly running water echo through the dark cave.

That's when the cave opened up into a ravine, the daylight emphasized the jaggedness of the sharp rocks a long the walls.. We were several stories high and as magnificent as the ravine was it was also terrifying. There was a infirm bridge in the middle of the Chasm that connected the ravine together. We were going to cross it.

I looked over my shoulder at the Brute behind me with uncertainty, he was watching me with great interest. Suspicion rose in my chest as we walked across the rickety bridge. I didn't trust the person behind me and I was right not to.

Four shouted on our way through "The Chasm reminds us that there is a fair line between bravery and idiocy."

Callous hands wrapped around the back of my neck. My throat constricts as I'm being pushed over the edge of the bridge. One hand wrapped around my neck the other gripping the front of my shirt to ensure I don't fall. My hands instantly wrap around the culprits wrist, hanging on for dear life. Fear raging through my bones as I stared up at his malicious grey eyes. Somehow I knew this would happen.

The Brute grins, fully knowing that I was afraid, that was his goal.

Everyone was silent around us and I did not dare look away from him. I've already made it worse for myself, my jaw clenched as I stared back, blue eyes hard with frustration as I struggled to keep my feet on the edge of the bridge.

"You best remember that the Chasm isn't the only thing you should fear." He spoke to all of us but his eyes were on me, a warning. To never challenge him again. "I'm Eric, I'll be training you a long side Four." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "You all best remember your place."

I didn't say anything, I wasn't about to make the same mistake again. We continued walking on and thankfully no one spoke about it. I think they were too frightened to speak.

Eric. I suddenly remembered him.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: Chapter Three is here early and fair warning there is _a lot _of dialogue in this chapter, more than I actually wanted. Mostly character development in this chapter and more detail on the other initiates, not a lot of Eric, sorry.

R&amp;R please

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy and any of its characters, they are owned by Veronica Roth.

Song Chapter- The Cave by Mumford &amp; Sons

* * *

Dinnertime had always been a quiet and inquisitive affair in my old faction. I'd either study in silence while I ate or go out to eat if I was working on a group project for school. There were no hamburgers and barbecue ribs to choose from. We had brain powered food, fish and whole grains, then we washed it down with a soda. That was the Erudite way and coming into Dauntless was kind of a culture shock. When we entered the dining hall we were greeted with a thunderous roar by Dauntless. Tables were lined up in rows filled with congregating faction members. There were buffets of food that were both deliciously filling and full of protein. The compound seemed to be full of surprises today.

I sat down at one of the tables with a hamburger on my plate, secluded from the rest of the initiates. Most of them sat down the same table staring at all the faction members in both awe and fear. They didn't know what to expect for our initiation, but then again neither did I.

The Amity girl, Mel sat down across from me and quietly inspected her food in disgust. I watched her in amusement as she picked at the slab of steak with her fork.

"Were you a vegetarian in your old Faction?" I asked even though I already knew.

She looked up shyly at me before answering. "Yeah, we all were."

"Word of advice, you'll have to eat a lot of protein if you want any chance to make it through this initiation." I take a sip of water before digging into my hamburger.

"You're one to talk." A Candor girl stated as she sat down next to me, "talking back to not only one of your trainers but a leader of Dauntless. I don't think you earned any points from that guy." She pointed towards Eric who was walking by our table. His hard grey eyes were forward, not even looking in our direction as he passed.

Eric Mavens, former Erudite turned Dauntless, I remembered him. His mother worked for mine and we didn't speak often but I respected him, unlike now. In Erudite I always commended him for his on the feet thinking and that skill alone is what probably led him to Dauntless. It's probably what led him to become such a young leader, among other things. I wasn't sure if he remembered me though, thinking back there was no indication that he recognized me as Jeanine Matthews daughter. I hoped not, that's not something I want people to know me as.

"What can I say?" I began sardonically, "I like a challenge." I shrugged, brushing the insistent teasing off.

"More like a death wish." Another Candor put in as he sat down next to Mel. "For someone who came from Erudite you sure are stupid." He said evenly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess the stereotype is true about Candor." I replied. "You all have big mouths." He smirked at me with a mouth full of food.

"I'm Kale and that's Casey." He introduced himself after swallowing his food. "You obviously know we're from Candor. What's your name first jumper?" Kale held out his hand for me to shake and I stared at it for a moment.

Reluctantly I took it. "Dani," I say and my eyes peered down the table where the other initiates, Candor's, were sitting. They were staring and as soon as they realized I had caught them gawking they quickly adverted their eyes. It was obvious that they were talking about me.

Casey must have noticed too and quickly tried to reassure me. "Don't mind them, they all just about pissed themselves when that dick head practically threw you off the Chasm."

"They're not exactly subtle." I said calmly although I was seething on the inside.

"Subtlety doesn't exactly come naturally to Candor's." Casey giggled and her green eyes glazed over as if she was lost in a memory about her old faction.

Both of the initiates seemed capable of getting far here. Casey was more aware of her surroundings while Kale had confidence and large hands to defend himself with. They seemed far more trusting then the other Candor's but I didn't trust anyone during this initiation.

"Mind introducing me." I nodded towards the other Candor's "Not literally." I added and they laughed, even the Amity girl who was listening quietly to our conversation let out a light giggle. I wasn't in the mood to commune with the other initiates and they seemed to sense that.

"The one at the end, who desperately needs a haircut, that's Geoff." Casey told us, I quickly glanced over at him as she spoke. Geoff was hunched over his plate shoveling food into his mouth. His hair was longer than average, just barely touching the middle of his forehead. He was built, definitely going to rival Martin, but I'd bet my money on the former Erudite. "Everyone knew he was going to end up in Dauntless. He always used beat up poor Kale in school." Casey teased the young initiate making him blush profusely.

"That was a long time ago." He tried to defend himself.

"Whatever," Casey waved her hand and continued. "That pixie haired girl is Natasha, going by Tasha now." She rolled her eyes, she didn't like her I then realized and I made a mental note of that. "She thinks she's important because her dad's one of the best lawyers in Candor." There was something envious in her tone.

Kale snorted. "You're just mad because her dad surpassed your dad during their initiation." He dared to say and he winced once she kicked him under the table.

Tasha didn't look like anything special she was only a little taller than Mel. But there was that glint in her, the same as Jeanine, devious and not afraid to get her hands dirty. Those were the ones you had to look out for.

"The one she's flirting with is Ace but he's too smart to fall for that sort of thing." Casey continued. "His sister chose Dauntless a few years back but she ended up Factionless." She explained and my eyes swiveled in his direction. Ace's head was turned away from Tasha as she poked and prodded him endlessly. Most people would define him as handsome because of his strong bone structure and bright eyes. He wasn't anything spectacular and I detected he was emotionally compromised after what happened to his sister, here in Dauntless. I knew I would have a chance against him.

"The last two are twins, Jack and Darcy, they're the type of twins that always finish each other's sentences." Kale said in annoyance and I recognized them from faction gatherings. Their parents were in politics which meant I saw them often with Jeanine being Erudite's faction representative and I had a sneaking suspicion they knew who I was as well. Darcy was probably the biggest out of all of us girls, she had the advantage of being tall. Jack was sizable but he wouldn't be able to beat either Martin or Geoff in a fist fight.

"What about those two?" Mel asked and pointed towards Martin and Zachary who were sitting silently next to Four only a few feet away from us.

We all looked at the small Amity girl in surprise at her uncharacteristic curiosity about key information regarding this mysterious yet most likely violent initiation. Mel turned red and put her head down in shame like she just realized what she was asking.

"I wouldn't worry about that tall guy Zachary, he's harmless, but Martin will probably do well here." I say quickly and quietly so they wouldn't overhear us.

"Damn," Kale said in astonishment. "You are Erudite."

Four who had been listening to our entire conversation stood up and walked over to where we were sitting. His face was firm with a shade of annoyance and he stood over Mel making her extremely uncomfortable. She sat there and played with her fingers as he stared down at all of us.

"No more talking about your old factions. You're done with them." He ordered loudly making the other transfer initiates look up at the scene that was unfolding in the dining hall. "You chose Dauntless. You chose to be here so to us you're either Dauntless or Factionless."

We were all silent and uneasy at his sudden outburst. He seemed angry and by the reaction of the other initiates they thought he was mad too. Fours eyebrows scrunched together and his jaw was tight with frustration but there was an underlying tone that made me believe otherwise. It sounded like warning, to forget our faction now before becoming Factionless. All the others might not have known but he was giving us our second lesson, to ease the transition from our old faction into Dauntless. To not let old habits get in the way of our initiation.

I listened to what he said carefully and repeated it in my head over and over again until it was committed to memory. Remembering my Erudite observations as I studied the other initiates, habit. Letting my Dauntless pride get the better of me when I talked back at Eric, habit. Caring like Amity when I wrapped up Mel's leg on the train, habit.

If I wanted to survive the initiation and if I wanted to keep my Divergence a secret, my habits needed to be less vocal and more efficiently used like— a small whisper, to get past the leaders without them so much as hear me pass. It would be difficult with Eric around.

My eyes turned to him, he sat at another table but his eyes were on me. He had been watching the entire time. Amused and cautious as he stared intently, the slight twitch on his lips convinced me that he was enjoying every time I slipped up. Now I was sure he remembered me because now I wasn't Jeanine's perfect daughter, I was just another initiate and he was enjoying it far too much for my liking.


	4. Training Day

A/N: I apologize in advance for how late this update is but unfortunately I have been very busy with work and writing my own personal work these past few months. This chapter was basically because I had writers block.

Please R&amp;R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy and any of its characters they are owned by Veronica Roth.

* * *

Training day, nerves seemed to sweep through me while I was getting dressed. Still half asleep after Four's rude awakening I struggled putting my legs through the pants holes. Ignoring the fact that I was half naked in a room full of strangers I was more eager to please in the next couple of hours then my lack of clothing at the moment. The initiates seemed more focused on getting themselves awake and dressed than on myself luckily.

I walked next to Casey, her long red hair a tangled mess, she looked exhausted. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and she rubbed her baggy eyes in attempt to wake herself up. She grumbled something unintelligible as we walked through the pit.

Target Practice, Four had told us once we left the compound. They shoved guns into our hands and began to lecture us on how to take them apart and put them back together.

The Erudite in me was intrigued by the components of the weapon. Watching Four disassemble and reassemble stirred that natural born curiosity I've always had. Martin seemed just as fascinated by the demonstration, whether or not he had studied how to put together a gun, I wasn't sure.

It wasn't long before we were all sitting in front of our own gun practicing over and over to take it apart and assemble the weapon once again. My black jacket was slung over the chair behind me as I assembled the rifle for the eighth time. Four told us we needed to do it ten times and that it wasn't a race but I couldn't help but look over at Martin and Zach, who were assembling their guns just as swiftly. Their quick glances to not only each other but towards myself told me that this was a race to the finish.

My gaze turned to the other initiates, some struggled to remember the process of reassembling the weapons. Casey and Kale were among the few who were having difficulties. I could hear them curse under their breath every once in a while.

Ace was ahead of the other Candor's, he was on his sixth attempt and promptly catching up to us. He was focused at the task at hand unlike myself and the other former Erudite's. He hadn't looked up from his work once.

Mel was a pleasant surprise, she grasped how to compile the parts together quicker than I thought she would. Her delicate fingers worked quickly over the barrel of the gun. She was a fast learner, I'd have to give the Amity girl that much.

Turning back to my weapon to concentrate on my last attempt to perfectly construct the gun. Pulling the bolt pin into the carrier before sliding the bolt carrier back into the receiver I see movement from the corner of my eye. I assumed it was Four making his rounds until the silhouette stopped in front of my station. I glanced up to see Eric staring down intently at me as I worked.

My gaze dropped and I gulped nervously while putting the hand-guards in place. My eyes didn't meet his again until the spring was replaced and the ammunition was set.

Eric grabbed the rifle from me to inspect. He looked carefully, as if he expected to find a mistake in my work, I knew there wasn't.

"Nice work first jumper." He pushed it back into my arms forcefully. "Lets see if your aim is as good as your craftsmanship." I didn't reply, I sat back down until the others were finished, ignoring the Dauntless leaders amused glances.

We stood in a line facing the targets, rifles in our hands, ready to begin our training. This time with the safety off. There was nothing good about the power I felt at my fingertips. Just one muscle movement, a pull of the trigger, and I could take someone's life. The thought made a shiver go up my spine as I gripped it shakily in my hands and aimed. The thought of taking someone's life didn't scare me, it was the euphoria of power I felt when I pulled the trigger.

I hadn't anticipated the recoil after shooting, and I fell back a few steps. Looking back up I see that I skimmed the edge of the orange barrel. I pulled the gun back up, making sure I have better control, I shot again. This time hitting more towards the center of the target than before, I couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off my face.

I looked over to my left to see Mel fall flat on her back from the kick of her rifle and I heard the snickers from the other initiates. She looked up at me from where she had fallen but I turned my gaze elsewhere. Mel was on her own this time.

Eric was not pleased with her performance. He stomped over to her, eyes cold and jaw clenched, his gaudy hands gripped her bony shoulder. The grimace on the poor girls face said it all, it hurt.

"That was pathetic." Eric sneered and pulled her up with his powerful grip.

Mel squeaked involuntarily, her face red in both fear and embarrassment, she wobbled slightly once he got her to her feet. "Try again. If you miss _you_ will stand in front of another transfers target." Eric ordered and Mel nodded a meek reply. He backed away and she stepped forward, her hands shaking. I watched closely as she lined up the shot, her knuckles white from gripping so tightly, she closed one of her eyes and a shot rang through the air.

She missed.

Nothing was said within the first few minutes. It was just the shocked gazes of myself and the other initiates as Eric dragged Mel in front of Darcy's target. The former Candor did not look comfortable being in this position but there was no room for arguing with one of the leaders of Daunltess.

Mel stood in front of the target. She was about a head shorter than the orange mannequin. The head of the target is where she needed to aim. One clear shot for Darcy to make, unless she missed.

"New rules." Eric began diligently. "If you hit the target you jump to first place. If you miss the target you'll _both_ have to stand in front of another initiates target." He explained.

"What if she hits Mel?" Casey asked as she looked over the Amity girl with concern.

"Well then I guess she's shit out of luck." Eric smirked before walking back with his hands behind him. "Begin." He ordered without turning around.

I saw Four's jaw clench from behind Eric but he didn't say anything in Mel's defense. He just let him do what he wants.

Darcy blinked, once and then twice at his retreating figure before turning towards her target and Mel. She pulled the rifle up confidently and lined up the shot. Unlike Mel, Darcy's breathing was steady and her hands relaxed on the gun.

I watched as she pulled the trigger but didn't look upon impact. I heard the cry coming from Mel though. Glancing away from Darcy who tried not to look too pleased with herself I saw Mel clutching her forearm. Blood seeping through her fingers as she clutched her arm tightly.

"You fucking bitch!" Mel spat out angrily. We all gaped at the former Amity and her shocking outburst. "You did that on purpose." She accused Darcy.

Darcy put her hands up in defense but her eyes were full of mischievous amusement. "I was aiming away from you." She nonchalantly stated. "Honest."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please." I started to say. "Your aim is impeccable. I was watching you earlier there is no way you could have missed that target."

"Enough." Eric ordered, stopping a strong argument from brewing between the initiates. "Regardless she finished the task. Congratulations." He spoke dryly. Darcy's grin grew even bigger after his faint praise and I had the sudden urge to wipe that smile off her face. Violently. "Lunch break. Meet back at the pit in an hour." Everyone began to descend towards the lower levels of the compound. "First Jumper and Ace." Eric called out just as we were leaving.

We both looked at each other and at Eric in confusion before going back to see what he wanted.

"Take her to the infirmary." He put plainly before turning on his heels and following the other initiates.

We didn't need to be told twice as we got Mel to her feet and led her from the roof. The three of us quietly walked through the pit as the surrounding members glanced at us curiously. Most likely wondering how an initiate had got shot on their first day of training. I was wondering that myself.

"Would you stop whimpering." Ace snapped at the Amity girl. "You'll only make it worse for yourself." He pushed her forward and she scowled up at the Candor boy.

"I don't know if you noticed but I got shot!" She shot back at him but he didn't even flinch.

"It will only get worse for you if you cry about it." Ace sneered.

"What is worse than getting shot?" She inquired.

"I don't know? Getting killed?" He argued.

Mel feverishly shook her head. "That wouldn't happen."

"You obviously know nothing about this place." He spoke with a condescending tone.

"Oh and you do?"

After listening to them bicker back and forth involuntarily. Despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to escort Mel to the infirmary and eat lunch before getting back to training. I decided to step in before their little argument got anymore heated.

"He's right." I finally voiced my opinion on the matter. "It's on his head but it's still valid."

"Oh thanks for that." Ace said sarcastically.

"What makes you say that?" Mel asked, ignoring Ace completely.

"It was a warning."

"What was?" Ace questioned.

"Putting Mel in front of the target." I said smoothly.

They looked at me in confusion.

"Why would he choose the best shot out of all us transfers? Clearly he was just trying to scare us." I continued walking forward. "I don't think he planned on you getting shot but I think it made things even better for him."

"I don't understand though. What reason would she have to shoot me?" Mel inquired, her hand squeezing over her wound.

"To get on Eric's good side." Ace finally realized. "To show what she is capable of." I nodded at him in agreement.

"Punching me in the face would have showed that not shooting me in the arm." Mel grumbled as we entered the infirmary.

"Go hard or go home." Ace chuckled lightly as one of the nurses led the Amity girl to one of the infirmary beds to bandage her arm.

"Well one good thing happened out of all of this." I finally spoke again as we left the infirmary to go eat.

Ace raised an eyebrow giving me an inquisitive look. "What's that?"

My eyes flicked over towards him while giving him a wiry grin.

"We're beginning to find out who we can't trust."


	5. Making My Mark

A/N: Chapter Five is finally here! I literally wrote most of this not hours after I posted Chapter four and I got maybe one-third of it done but for _days_ I had the worst case of writers block. This is completely unedited and I couldn't even read when I finished the last part because I have to get to work. **I'm just writing this** **thank you down for everyone who has reviewed this story it means so much to me for your support and do not be shy to write down constructive criticism. It really helps me grow as a writer. **Thanks again and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or anything affiliated with it, it is all owned by Veronica Roth.

Chapter Song: Touch by Troye Sivan

* * *

It had been three days since Mel was _accidentally_ shot and it was clear where the transfer initiates were divided. While I tried my hardest to remain impartial towards the tension between Darcy and Mel. The others seemed to be amused by the death glares they would send each other. Especially from the former Amity, who always seemed to find the chance to say something obscene about the Candor, but never to her face. Darcy was far more vocal about her distaste for Mel, usually when the small girl was within ear shot.

I was just satisfied that the focus was no longer on me. After the incident regarding Eric and the Chasm I was content that the attention was held elsewhere. Already paranoid as it is about my identity possibly being revealed by Martin or Zach but so far they hadn't said a word to anyone about my lineage, which was odd to me. Perhaps they figured who my mother is was unimportant. I wasn't even sure if that played into any part of my initiation. Erudite and Dauntless have always had a strong relationship, Jeanine said it herself. Whether or not she fit into my role for initiation, remains to be seen. Deep down inside as a Divergent I had really hoped not.

Distracted by my dwelling thoughts of doubt I had been swept swiftly off my feet by Four. Landing flat on my back with a hard thud I groaned in pain and tried to sit back up.

"You're distracted." He remarked cooly.

"It won't happen again." I said defensively, stretching my limbs before getting back into a fighting stance.

"Let's hope not." Four replied while mirroring my movements.

Training had become increasingly difficult as was expected. Besides learning how to properly shoot we've been being trained how to fight defensive and offensively. Not to mention building up our stamina by jogging everyday. Each night I go to bed with new aching muscles but I can feel myself growing stronger and more agile.

Tomorrow we will start fighting one another but for today, I was fighting my instructor.

We circled one another slowly and tried to anticipate each other's movements. He was stronger so I waited for him to make the first move. I observed Four as he stepped forward and noticed how he hesitated on his left foot. I figured it was from a past injury and I made note to use that to my advantage.

He stepped forward, finally making the first move, his fist went flying towards me and I barely dodged out of the way. Blocking the swing with my hand and taking a step back. Four physically overpowered me but I was quicker, with each swing I managed to dip out of the way. My strategy was to tire him out and make my move. He seemed to sense my plan and pushed himself to challenge me more. This time he distracted me with an easy swing that I deflected and hit me square in the stomach causing me to stumble.

"You're quick but you'll need to focus offensively." Four lectured.

I nodded in agreement before copying what he just did to me. I raised my fist in the air and aimed for his jaw. It seemed to have taken him by surprise but he quickly aimed to block my attack. Keeping his thoughts else where I kicked him roughly at the back of his left knee. Four wobbled on impact, landing on the same knee, I quickly jabbed him at the back of his neck. Knowing the most sensitive parts of the human anatomy I did my best to weaken his approach. Feeling confident my next attack was more forceful but he easily avoided it and had me on the ground moments later.

"You got overconfident." He explained what I had just realized. "But your approach is proper, always use your opponents strength against them." Four held out his hand to pull me up. "Good work today." He lightly praised me as he helped lift me off the ground.

"I guess it would be too much to ask who our opponents are tomorrow?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

Four didn't even blink and eyelash. "It would." He stated sternly before turning on his heel and stalked towards Mel, probably to critique her stance with the punching bag. I couldn't help but chuckle at his serious manner as he walked away.

"Nice work Dani." Casey said as she threw me a towel. "You almost bested our instructor that has to get you points." I caught it mid air and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Really all depends on tomorrow." I shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to make myself as big of a threat as she was describing.

"Well you'll do better than Mel and Kale." Casey peered over at the other initiates who statistically were most likely ranked at the bottom.

Out of all the transfers those two were the ones with the least amount of improvement since we arrived. There was no doubt one of those two would be ranking at the bottom. It all just depended on who would end up factionless. We'd find out after our first couple of fights with one another.

"Who do you think we'll be paired up against?" I asked specifically for her opinion.

"I hope it's not Martin." She scoffed. "He's a giant."

I glanced over at him, he was currently relentlessly pounding one of the punching bags. Casey was wise to be cautious of the biggest threat in our initiation. He would be ranked number one this round of initiation that was for certain.

"They'll most likely pair us with initiates with similar builds." I rationalized and took a big gulp of water from my bottle all while scanning the training area.

"Dani." Casey waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yes?"

"You're Erudite is showing." We both laughed at that. "No more talk of initiation after this session."

"What else are we going to do?" I questioned.

"I know!" Casey exclaimed. "We can go get piercings!" She said in excitement.

I raised an eyebrow at the Candor. "What did you have in mind?" I asked skeptically, unsure if I really want to do this or not.

"Well I always wanted to get my tongue pierced." She suggested rebelliously like she knew her parents wouldn't approve.

"I don't know about that." I shook my head.

"Fine," Casey rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that but there are other things you can pierce or even get tattooed."

"What's the point in doing all that?" I questioned quite harshly but it didn't faze the former Candor. She just blinked up at me before continuing on.

"The point my dear overthinking friend is to do something you wouldn't normally do in your old faction." Casey began to explain. "I don't know about you but in my old faction they were pretty vocal about these sort of _rebellious_ things. I found them quite exciting." She grinned joyfully.

I silently agreed with her, both our old factions had particular views on tattoos and piercings. Erudite was much like Candor on the matter of those frivolous things. If they served no purpose, what is the use for them? That was the answer I had decided in mind.

Dauntless likely used the accessories for intimidation because from a Erudite point of view they were rather frightening. The piercings and tattoos seemed to amplify the menacing look of bulging muscles clad in the black attire. Whenever myself and a my old classmates passed a group of them they'd shrink away in fear. The smug smiles on the Dauntless faces really showed how they enjoyed their priceless reactions.

Being here now showed me how personal it was to having these sort of markings on one's body. It wasn't just about scare tactics, it was more for the individual and to show an unparalleled difference in a cookie cutter society. It was the jagged edges, the constant echo of pandemonium, the blur of color against a never ending grey that made Dauntless so unique.

That's why I found myself in the tattoo shop with Casey after the training session that day. She was currently getting her tongue pierced while I stared up at the glass tablets trying to decide if I wanted to go through with this or not. There was an infinite amount to select from and a few that I actually found meaningful. One in particular had caught my eye.

It was a mixture of a tribal tattoo but it had a silhouette of a bird, Phoenix to be exact, a one of a kind predator. Creature with the affinity of fire and a force to be reckon with. The myth was that once it was killed, the Phoenix would be reborn from its ashes, it could never be truly extinct. Kind of like Divergent's, rare and powerful, but can never be overtly elimnated.

The thought of how poetic this tattoo was made me grin.

"Thinking about making your mark in Dauntless?" A voice said from behind me.

My gaze followed it's path to Travis, the Dauntless born initiate I had met on the train after the Choosing Ceremony. He stood several feet from me, leaning against the doorframe from the tattoo shop. He seemed amused by me browsing different tattoo styles like he hadn't expected me to fall into the Dauntless pattern so quickly. I was just as surprised as he was for just considering getting a tattoo. It wasn't something I ever thought i'd associate myself with, yet here I was .

Travis had several tattoos of his own, from what I could see. An arrow on his forearm that seemed to emphasis his muscles and dark rings around both his wrists, both about an inch apart from the other. The first of many I assumed, he was a Dauntless born after all it was likely he wouldn't end up factionless.

"More like Dauntless making it's mark on me." I remarked smoothly as I felt my mask slip across my features, seemingly unsure of his sudden appreance.

He brushed his long hair away from his face and stepped towards me. My composure changes from relaxed to tense at his approach which doesn't go unnoticed by him. Travis smiles down at me before taking the glass tablet out of my hand.

"Strange seeing an Erudite looking through tattoos." He smiled viciously like he knew a secret.

My face stayed neutral even though my mind instantly alerted. "I'm not Erudite, I'm Dauntless." I stated dryly seemingly becoming more and more disinterested at his presence.

"What would your mother think?" Travis asked, ignoring my remark while pushing the tablet back into my hands.

"She'd disapprove." I said truthfully as I carefully evaded the trap he most likely set up for me.

"I'm not surprised." He shook his head causing his hair to look even more disheveled than it already was. I smiled in agreement and turned away, hoping he'd get the hint. "You know I heard a rumor about you."

I was very uncomfortable under his smug gaze. At first glance, Travis was quite intimidating, he was strong there was no doubt about that. From the way he carried himself it was likely he knew that but his arrogance outshine his intimidation. It would be easy to manipulate him all I had to do was bruise his ego. I made sure I didn't show how his words effected. My gaze met his, trying to show a mixture of curiosity and confusion in my close to staggering stance.

"Please enlighten me?"I tried not to ask it in a sarcastic manner.

"That a certain Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite, is your mother." He explained and while my composure was relaxed my mind was reeling. Red flags were flying in front of my eyes as I felt myself start to panic. I needed to regain the upper hand in this conversation.

I scoffed, "and you believed them?" Laughing I patted him on the arm roughly. "Are Dauntless really this gullible or is it just you?" I questioned, pretending to try and contain my wasn't pleased by my teasing reaction to say the least, he frowned down at my words and seemed to consider what I was saying. Perhaps he was contemplating whether or not I was telling the truth. I decided to focus logically and trip him up than focus on his self-esteem.

"Would it even be possible for Jeanine Matthews daughter to transfer from Erudite? She would have the upper hand for the initiation in Erudite. It would be illogical to transfer factions. Considering how high Jeanine's IQ is her gene's would have to match Erudite's traits." That was a complete lie, our DNA did not determine what faction we belonged in, I doubted he would realize that.

He looked taken aback and I silently cursed myself for being so rash. It was like I tried to shove the idea that I wasn't her daughter down his throat. I hoped that I hadn't pushed the lie on him too hard. Travis seemed thoughtful and a little angry like he was upset with himself for believing the tale. The confidence, still present in his posture, dimmed a little at my words.

A small smile spread across his face. "I'll be sure to teach the next idiot who tries to pull one over on me." Travis nudged me lightly and I pushed him back my brightening face matching his. He was far too proud to apologize for his supposed mistake but I most certainly wouldn't demand for it.

"Let me know when that happens." I replied before turning away from the Dauntless born initiate towards the tattoo artist. Eager to get away but also relieved to have gained the upper hand.

"I want this one." I said and handed her the glass tablet with the Phoenix on it. She went to the back room to prepare for the tattooing process while I sat in the inclined chair with my shirt pulled up just below my breasts. My eyes were closed and I taped my fingers against my thigh as I waited impatiently for her return. My eyes didn't open for several moments until I heard his clear cut voice not five feet from me.

"You think remaining anonymous here will keep you safe?" The deep rumble of his voice questioned and I jumped at his sudden entrance.

I didn't need to look over at him to know that he was smirking at me. I deliberately looked away from him, not an ounce of me was interested in playing his petty games. My silence only seemed to encourage him and his callous hand grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look straight into his cold gray eyes. I stared back unwillingly but I stared nonetheless and tried not to blink with every fiber of sheer effort.

"Dauntless suits you." Eric smiles down at me before letting go. No malicious smirk, no deadly grin, but a genuine smile that seemed out of place on his hard incrusted face.

"I could say the same about you." Still flustered from his manhandling, I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Being a Dauntless leader and all. Were you first in your initiation?" I asked skeptically but he ignored my question, I made note to remember that.

"You won't be able to convince everyone." Eric continued to speak in hushed tones. "There are others here who dislike Jeanine."

"Who dislikes Jeanine?" I inquired a little more breathlessly than I wanted too. "Are you going to tell them?" I begged eagerly.

He chuckled at me before shaking his head. "Why would I want to do that? It's much more entertaining to see you scramble." My face flushed at his teasing words. His eyes flicked up towards the tattoo artist who was returning to her station with the proper equipment and a curious expression on her face. Most likely wondering why Eric would take interest in an initiate.

"Remember what I said." He whispered in my ear before his smile turned back into a vicious smirk and he backed away. "Tori." He greeted the tattoo artist.

"Eric." She replied coldly back.

I stared between the two of them in confusion as I tried to wrap my brain around what just happened. As Eric left I watched his retreating figure push past people who were in his way. Why was he so willing to help me? Was he helping me? Or was this just an elaborate plot? It had to be, this was just his game and him _helping me_ was just another reason to get into my head, but I knew he was right. Someone most likely disliked Jeanine, even more so than myself, she was as smart as she was cruel. I wondered who in the faction disliked Jeanine and why and what does that have to do with me? If they found out who I was would they invoke revenge? The possibilities were reeling in my mind but Tori's hard voice brought me back to reality.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She noticed my uneasy expression and most likely thought that I was having second thoughts.

I was having second thoughts though, on Dauntless. Maybe choosing Dauntless as my faction was the wrong choice. Maybe I was better off under Jeanine's surveillance than in the crossfires of someone who despised my mother. But it was too late to start second guessing myself so I nodded at her, no words could form from my shaking lips, only a hissing sound when the sharp needle came in contact with my bruised skin.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. An Accusatory Affair

A/N: Again it's been too long but schools is pain and so is work and here I am with yet another apology. It's really difficult for me to write this cause I'm not exactly sure where I'll be going with this story. I have a few things in mind but I haven't gotten down all the details. It will probably help if I reread the books even if reading them the first time hadn't been all that pleasant.

Unedited

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter Song: Riptide by Vance Joy

There was a time when I was content in Erudite. I enjoyed the time I spent studying to further my privilege of knowledge. The healthy competition among my peers gave me purpose to succeed. The subtle praise from my mentors filled me with striking confidence. I felt comfort in Erudite and safe living under a microscope being dissected not only by my mother but by the people who had been influenced by her. Little did I know how long and torturous my days had been under the scrutiny of my betters. I was constantly being compared to Jeanine Matthews and that certainly didn't stop her from knit-picking certain criteria of my education. My interests were never important to her if they didn't further my potential career or her legacy.

Linguistics was a favorite subject of mine and I spent hours studying the in's-and-outs of languages and different dialect that were no longer prominent in our society. Those words, expressions, sentences, and history, disappeared into oblivion and no one seemed care. Entire cultures have been abolished and we're stuck in our empty factions believing that we all have specific ideals we need to follow or our world will collapse. Part of me missed that portion of my education. The freedom to pursue any form of knowledge despite how illogical it was for our faction to study. It was interesting and something completely unknown to me. It was why I was so invested in learning the art of fighting.

Darcy stood in front of me, arms flexed and feet shoulder-width former Candor was far more muscular than I was and by the way her dilated eyes scanned my lean body she knew it too. Both of us had changed the last few weeks since we defected from our factions. Her hair was cut short like many of the dauntless-born women and gained a few piercings, snakes bites on either side of her lips and a septum piercing between the nostrils on her nose, both still red from irritation.

I felt a constricting bandage on my left side as I stretched my muscles. My skin was still sore from the day before when I received my tattoo. I tried not to wince as the black fabric from my tank top rubbed against my flesh uncomfortably. Now was not the time to show any weakness on my part but I was sure to aim for her newly acquired piercings in this fight.

My hair was pulled up and out of my face in a high pony-tail. My blue eyes met her black ones and we both raised our fists in position. My breath was steady and my stance was firm, I was more than prepared for the fight ahead. There was not an ounce of doubt only unwavering confidence, not even as her brother Jack made less than appropriate comments aimed towards me. The other initiates watched from beyond the platform as well as our trainers. I pushed the thought of their heated gazes from my mind and slowly advanced towards Darcy.

She followed sparsely after, her eyes scanning mine, just waiting for me to make the first move. I lunged towards her causing the initiate to step back in surprise. Sliding my foot behind hers and causing her to trip, Darcy stumbled back into her original position. Now flustered and slightly embarrassed by her hesitance she pushed forward. Jack was now yelling out words of encouragement to his twin sister as well as obscenities at me. With new found ambition she swung at me several times. I had dodged most of them, pushing her fists away, barely. Dipping past and around her frontal movements I swiftly danced around her. Stepping in time with her rough assault I made quick work of Darcy's attack routine. She was mainly focusing on the core of my body close to where my newly obtained tattooed was currently healing. I needed to move past defensively and as I shifted around her my elbow made contact with her upper lip. She groaned and her unbalanced stance made her wobble. Taking a chance my fist connected with her nose, repetitively hitting her healing septum piercing.

"C'mon Darce!" Jack yelled out from the platform. "You going to let some Erudite kick your ass?" He questioned loudly and my eyes flicked towards his in offense.

Big mistake, her right foot swung at my left side and she took the breath right out of me. Pain registered through me and I clutched my sore ribs, another big mistake, her eyebrows quirked in understanding and Darcy began an repetitive assault on my upper torso. While I tried to deftly block her from my weakest point she took that distraction as an advantage and hit me in the jugular. I fell over and Darcy kicked my side taking the breath out of me once again. I gasped uncomfortably and my vision grew foggy from the pain.

I couldn't hear the cheers from Darcy's entourage as she hit me endlessly. I couldn't see my friends watch in horror and gesture for me to concede. I couldn't even feel the pain of my teeth drawing blood from my bottom lip. I refused to tap out though and I refused to lose to some Dauntless wannabe and I refused to let Eric's hard-pressed gaze, which was most certainly fixated on our fight, get to me. I stopped moving and I stayed still on my sore stomach. Darcy seemed to ease up and I figured she thought I had been knocked out. Before they could end the match I used all my will to kick her feet out from under her.

She fell flat on her back and with new found strength I carried out an assault I no longer remember why I had even started. Almost straddling her I gave her swift back hand before my fist connected with her upper lip. There was no hesitation or quick thinking. It was only myself, Darcy, and the pain I felt from her attack prior to the oozing red blood coming from her lip. Finally, she tapped out and I dropped the collar of her shirt which I hadn't realized I was holding.

Exhaustion set in but I refused to let it show and stood up to face Four. I winced as my muscles stretched against my newly acquired bruises. Four's expression was blank and I could barely get a read on him. I tried not to glance at the Dauntless leader who was several feet away so instead I stared steadily at my instructor. Gritting my teeth as I stood straight up, pain was ignorable.

"You've won. Well done." He put simply than swallowed. "Take her to the infirmary." Four ordered Jack and went to prepare for the next fight.

Jack immediately set off towards his sister and glared at me as he did so. I didn't reply as I quickly stepped off the platform wincing with every step. Kale, Mel, and Casey stood just in front of me their eyes cautious. Casey held out her arm as I stepped down but I ignored it. Clutching my side I hopped off and set out towards our quarters.

"You should go to the infirmary." Mel suggested as they followed after me.

"I'm fine." I argued back.

"You don't look fine." Kale said hesitantly like he was unsure how to respond to my stoic attitude.

I sighed, "Look I just want to take a shower and a long ice bath after- all that." My entire body was sore and I couldn't think straight because of it. That was a very uncomfortable feeling. I glanced at the three of them. "All of you still have fights to compete in. I'll be back once they reveal the initiation results."

They gazed at one another before Casey spoke up. Her normally cheerful nature had become regrettably worrisome.

"If that's what you want." She nodded and I plastered a smile on my face.

"Kick ass." I grinned before turning on my heel and heading towards our coed quarters.

Once I got there it took ever ounce of sheer willpower not to plop down onto my bed and sleep for fourteen hours straight. There would be no other chance to have the washroom be this empty so I knew I had to take advantage of it. Pulling my hair out of the restricting ponytail I walked inside the empty bathroom and immediately started peeling of my tank top and leggings. I groaned in pain as I lifted and stretched my muscles accordingly just to get my clothes off. I turned the shower on and in nothing but my bra in underwear I went to inspect the damage done in the mirror as I waited for the water to heat up.

Red marks covered my left eye and the right side of my jaw. There would be without a doubt bruises there later. My lip was busted open and I could taste to blood between my spilt lip. My upper torso was even worse and was littered with already black and blue bruises up and down the sides of my stomach. I began to peel off the bandage covering my tattoo, screeching uncomfortably at the burning sensation, I knew before I even looked that I was bleeding. I held myself up on either side of the sink and breathed deeply. Trying very hard to push through the pain.

I heard a rustling noise from the sleeping quarters and I was immediately standing up straight and alert. My eyes went to the door between the two rooms and I walked cautiously towards it. More rustling.

"Who's there!" I called out confidently.

No answer.

Huffing I walked out. Not caring about showing off any skin. There stood Tasha who was leaning against one of the bed frames by the door. As if she was waiting for me to get out.

"Can I help you with something?" I questioned suspiciously and she couldn't hold back her annoyingly contagious giggle.

"Well aren't you self-assured." She commented at my lack of clothing. "And these are my quarters too remember? I'm more than free to hang out wherever I please." Tasha shrugged as she played with the piercing on her bottom lip.

"Why aren't you watching the fights?" I asked curiously. I'd be there to see the competition if I wasn't in so much pain. It was beneficial to see them even though I had won my own.

"I'm sitting out remember." Tasha rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

It was. I knew that. There were eleven transfers and we drew straws to see who would be sitting out and Tasha was the odd one out. Somehow I knew that it wasn't a coincidence.

"You still didn't my answer question." I pointed out.

Tasha smiled before answering. "Just congratulating you on the fight." She said simply and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I mean it's not like I had my money on your or anything." She laughed humorlessly.

The Candor girl stood up straight smiling at me viscously. Her hair hadn't changed from her pixie cut but it seems she adopted the Dauntless ways by spiking it up. She looked like a predator with her gold eyes watching my every move. Resembling a reptilian creature out looking for it's prey, a snake slivering through the grass, she was trying to bait me.

I had decided I did not want to play her little mind game and I quickly turned on my heel to return to the running shower that was probably warm now. My bare feet slapping against the harsh pavement that was the Dauntless quarters. I had stopped at the sound of her sweet misleading voice.

"You aren't what I had expected." She spoke casually. That got my attention.  
I turned back to her. "You're more vicious than I thought. I mean after Darcy clipped that pathetic Amity girl in the shoulder and you defending the poor girl I thought you'd be too soft for Dauntless." Tasha sighed dramatically and crossed her arms taking a step closer to me. I immediately changed my stance forgetting for a second about my injuries.

"But after seeing you hit her so hard that her lip ring ripped out I know exactly what you're capable of." My eyes widened at her words remembering Darcy's bloody lip. Had I messed her up that much? Did I cross the line into inhumane territory? The thought made me sick.

That's when I saw the knife on her hip and her slender fingers twitch towards the subtlety placed knife. I almost grinned, you could take the girl out or Candor but you can't take the blatant truth out of her habitual ways. It was then I remembered that training session, we were practicing throwing knifes, and that stupid grin on her face when Four had praised her new found talent. Tasha had great aim and I suddenly realized how defenseless I was at the moment and how stiff she stood in front of me and how we were alone.

"That doesn't feel like much of a congratulations." I worded cautiously, trying my best to distract her.

"Why shouldn't it? You beat the best out of all us girls." She responded.

"Barely." I replied with a small huff of a laugh.

Tasha ignored me. "Wouldn't be surprised if you held your own against someone like Martin or Geoff." She said skeptically.

She took one step forward and I took one step back. Tasha seemed to sense my hostility and laughed.

"What you don't trust me?" She questioned

"I don't trust anyone." I answered too quickly.

"Not even those friends of yours? Aw, I'm sure they'll be crushed." Tasha pouted.

"Why? Are you going to tell them?" I raised my eyebrows questionably.

"That would be useful but mostly irrelevant considering your relationship with a certain leader." My heart stopped. Did she know who my mother was? Had word finally spread of my parentage?

Unfortunately Tasha noticed my panicked look which seemed to encourage her.

"Guess getting far is easy when you're dating the factions leader." She spoke with a mixture of envy and respect like she would do the same in my position.

"Pardon?"

Tasha blinked at me dumbfounded. "Eric." I just stared at her blankly. "I saw you with him last night when you were getting your tattoo." She pointed at my swollen ribs. "You seemed too_ friendly_ to just be leader and initiate. Not to mention you're both from Erudite. I swear-I thought-."

"Ah," I suddenly realized what she was implying and I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the idea of that sort of fraternization. Laughing with a mixture of relief and wonder. "There is no way in hell-."

"Initiates!" That's when his voice cut through the air like a bullet causing both of us to jump at attention.

There Eric stood with his arms crossed and his feet shoulder length apart. The leader wasn't wearing his usual attire but a black t-shirt. His tattoo's on his arms were completely visable, as were mine. He stared at both of us with an eyebrow raised before walking over towards the two of us. His eyes lingering over my body and my tattoo until he stopped about a foot away.

"Is there any particular reason why you're not in the training room?" Eric asked looking between the both of us. He had a commanding tone and it took me a second to find my voice.

"I was just going to take a shower." I explained candidly. It was the truth.

"Than why are you standing here half naked?" Eric inquired and his voice held a teasing tone even though his eyes were cold I could still see the amusement behind the harsh grey.

My eyes turned to Tasha, waiting for her to explain, but mostly to see what excuse she was going to come up with that didn't have to do with my planned yet failed demise.

"I just came to check up on her. She took quite a beating after all. Even if she came out on top. Don't you agree Eric?" She practically batted her eye lashes and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling at her blatant flirting.

He chuckled and if he bought the lie or not he did not show it. "That she did." Eric replied his eyes glancing towards mine before sending Tasha off back to the training floor. Staying behind to critique my form was his excuse for not joining her. She did as she was told but not before sending me an accusatory glare behind Eric's back and stomping off. It was clear the supposed affair between Eric and I wasn't completely off the table anymore. It was only a matter of time before the rumor completely spread around to the initiates. Worse is if it spread through Dauntless. Once I knew that she was completely out of sight and mind I was the first to speak.

"You're not here to give me constructive criticism are you." It was more implied than a question but Eric still answered confidently.

"Your defense is weak. You lack patience and your form is pathetic. That fight was just to highlight what you need to work on in order to progress so I wouldn't get too excited on where you stand points wise." He didn't hold back and any other time I would bite my tongue but I was exhausted and in pain and wanted nothing more than to wipe that condescending smirk off his face. It was just what I did, I bit back.

"Really, I'd love to hear this intriguing and motivating lecture." I started to say sarcastically. "But I have an appointment with a hot shower that I really need to get to. It's quite urgent." I pointed behind me and turned around towards the showers but not before seeing the incredulous look on Eric's face that almost made me smile. Almost.

Just as quickly as my snark appeared it disappeared at the tug of my arm causing me to gasp in pain as his large calloused hand wrapped around my sore bicep. He pulled me towards him forcing me to face him. The brute was several inches taller than me so I has no choice but to look up at him. There was no doubt that he could overpower me. He was bigger and well trained it was funny how I would be considered more dangerous being divergent compared to the man standing in front of me.

"You let that Candor threaten you." He said evenly and I blinked at him in surprise. I was sure he would reprimand me and now realizing he was listening to out entire conversation.

"Let her think that." I pursed my lips and he chuckled down at me.

"You play a dangerous game sweetheart." Eric replied as he gazed down at my ribcage that was now caked in dried blood. He ran his fingers down  
my phoenix tattoo leaving a trail of goosebumps behind his finger tips. I hissed softly my side still raw from the initial markings. He smirked before whispering in my ear. "I like your tattoo."

He left and I watched his back as his hand stretched and scrunched up into a ball. Shocked by the turn of events I went back into the washroom and discarded my underwear. Hopping into the steaming hot shower I washed the sweat and grime off my person. Trying my hardest to forget how nice it felt having his fingers roam over my body.

Please Review! Constructive Criticism will encourage me to write more for this story! :)


End file.
